


14.Cuddling

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Civilians!Arcobaleno, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non Serious Wish of Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates!Arcobaleno, Self Depreciating Language, Writer!Lal, also it's the first time i'm using a non canonized relationship tag!, and she's actually just a bad writer, but fon isn't going to tell her that lol, lal is just being dramatic, so for all the lal & fon fans out there, that's why she keeps getting rejected, this is for you<3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Lal comes home afteryetanother unsuccessful meeting with an agent.[Chap 1-the actual prompt: 582 words; the rest is just worldbuilding headcanons]
Relationships: Lal Mirch & Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Lal doesn’t slam the door closed behind her. She doesn’t throw her bag nor her coat down the leaving room, and doesn’t kick away her shoes after removing them like they’re soccer balls.  
  
She closes the door and collapses on the previously-blanketed-and-pillowed-by-Fon floor, half in the entryway, half in the living room, still fully clothed.  
  
Fon sends a “Quicksand Lal” text to the others to let them know they can’t come in right now.  
  
At least her eyes weren’t red-rimmed, and she didn’t look about to burst into tears.  
  
“I’m the one mistake god kept in this world to remind themself to never commit such an atrocity again.”  
  
Fon winces. Well then, now he would just _have_ to find the name of this last agent, editor, whoever, so they can have a _little chat_.  
  
Did they _have_ to make her leave their meeting in such a state every time?  
  
He thinks the fuck not.  
  
“You’re my very favorite person on earth, and I simply would have had to fist fight god to make you if he didn’t already do it.” Fon lies down too in the other direction, his head at the same level as Lal’s. “I would have won too, by the way.”  
  
Lal huffs a laugh, sad and weak. She hides her face with her hood, closer to tears than Fon first thought.  
  
“Why do I even keep trying?”  
  
“Because it’s who you are. You never let the world put you down for long, and you’re not about to start now. I won’t let you.”  
  
“Why fucking bother?” She kicks the bag at her feet, sends it flying against the wall. “How _hard_ can it be to write a decent book? I’m just incompetent.”  
  
Fon gently removes the hood and the hair out of her face. He brings her close, and lies on his back so she can rest her head on his chest.  
  
“It’s _very_ hard. But you’ll work on it again and make it better.”  
  
“If you truly have any ounce of love for me at all, you’d snap my neck right now and spare me the humiliation of my existence.”  
  
“You’ll work on it again as many times as you need, until every one else recognize its worth.”  
  
“If you truly care for me, you’d burn to the ground any traces of my writing you could find.”  
  
“And then we could make the round of all these agents who refused you, and throw a copy of your published book in their face.” Fon weaves his fingers through her hair, scratches her scalp. He peers down at her. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
  
Lal glances at him briefly, and grows more of a dead weight on him. “ _You_ don’t even like my book.”  
  
“I don’t like _any_ books. I’m illiterate, remember? Words pretty to look at, hard to read.”  
  
Lal snickers, something brief but genuine, and flicks him blindly somewhere along his jawline. She crawls on her knees to drape herself over him like some heavy, comfort-seeking blanket.  
  
Fon wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, stroking her back in a soothing manner.  
  
“Hey?” he says softly. She hums. “There’s people out there waiting to have their whole life changed by your book, so I better see you working on it.”  
  
Lal nuzzles his neck. “Deal.”  
  
“I brought ice-cream too. Chocolate and hazelnuts flavored.”  
  
Lal sighs dreamily. “You’re the only man I’ll ever lie my life down for. Marry me.”  
  
Fon chuckles. “Well, don’t go tell Colonnello that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you actually meet the agents, editors, whoever in person to market your book? I have no clue lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * This is a Civilians!Arco, Roommates!Arco, Polyamory!Arco, Slice of Life, Adulting Wrong, Modern AU.
  * But let's just go with the Arcobaleno Adulting Wrong AU lol.

  * (And I say civilians as in, their flames are dormant, but they could become active at _literally_ any given moment, because I think it has the potential to be funny but I just didn’t figure out how yet.)




* * *

  * Lal and Fon meets in high school. Fon is the new foreign student in her class, and she’s asked to be the person he can turn to if he needs help.

  * They become best friends, stick together from then on, through high school and college, and decide they’ll live together.

  * They find themselves a nice two rooms apartment, but it turns out quickly it’s _too_ nice for them.

  * So they send the word they're looking for a roommate.




* * *

  * Reborn and Colonnello are childhoods best friends. They stick together until high school, then go their separate way after that.

  * (They _do_ stay in contact though, even if it’s nothing significant at all.)

  * Reborn majors in Math and minors in Social Studies, and comes out of college as its best student ever without breaking a sweat.

  * He opens a coffee shop, and finds a studio within his budget, and everything is fine.

  * Except _nothing_ is fine because Reborn can live in nothing else but _at least_ above average comfort, and his studio definitely does _not_ qualify.

  * Until his business gets popular and he gets rich, he figures he can bear living with someone else in the meantime.

  * He finds Lal’s and Fon’s add, but the part he’s supposed to pay still doesn’t quite fit in his budget.

  * He calls Colonnello.




* * *

  * Colonnello is a rich boy. He doesn’t live with his parents anymore, but still absolutely depends on them financially.

  * They’re the one paying his nice apartment while he’s going through college. He majors in International Business while being the college star basketball athlete.

  * Here’s the thing though, Colonnello couldn’t care less about it all. He’s doing it because that’s what he’s expected to do.

  * (Well, he _does_ like baseball, and sports in general, but he doesn’t want to make that for a living.)

  * But here’s the other thing, Colonnello _doesn’t_ _know_ what the hell he wants to do with his life.

  * He’d love to step out of the path decided for him to his own path—that’s the _only_ thing he wants actually—, but he literally never knew anything else?

  * He only ever had to conform to others’ expectations of him, so he kind of comes empty when he tries to think of the alternative.

  * Somehow he comes to the conclusion serving in the army is what will give him answers.

  * But then Reborn calls, and he figures becoming independent of his parent’s money is maybe a more reasonable first step to take.

  * He becomes Reborn’s business partner, and moves in with him with Lal and Fon.




* * *

  * Skull hates school. He’s _good_ at school, but he can’t believe he has to _legally_ waste so much time of his life in there.

  * His parents are adamant he makes it all the way through college, so he makes a deal they won’t be allowed to tell him _ever again_ how to live his life once he does.

  * He majors in Communication, Social Media and Web Marketing, minors in Sustainable Fashion Design, and then spends every walking living second of his life working to become a pro dancer and nothing else.

  * Except he still needs a roof above his head, but doesn’t want it to be a too big responsibility on his shoulders, so he looks for roommates.

  * He finds Lal’s and Fon’s add, but they already have Reborn and Colonnello, but even with the four of them the rent proves to be too pricey still, so they let Skull sleeps in the living room while they look for a new apartment.

  * They find a nice, four bedrooms apartment, of someone looking for roommates, and thankfully they don’t mind there are five of them.

  * Skull becomes Reborn’s and Colonnello’s business partner, takes care specifically and only of marketing them on social media, and points out that maybe they’d want to hire some employees for the shop.




* * *

  * Verde is the one living in the four room apartment, looking for roommates.

  * Verde is still a genius in this, and his parents were genius of their own, and they’re dead now but they left him loaded with money.

  * That’s how he pays the apartment, and everything else in his life, because he lives as a literal hermit and certainly does not have a job.

  * He _never_ had a job in his whole life actually, and he’s fine with it.

  * Here’s the thing though, he’s _terrible_ with money. And yeah his parents were geniuses, but the _average_ kind of geniuses, and he’s starting to run kind of low in terms of money.

  * So he looks for roommates to buy himself as much time as he can.

  * And he sucks it up when he sees what kind of roommates _exactly_ he summoned in his life lol.




* * *

  * Viper is… fucking tired of living in a Society, actually. Did they fucking ask? They fucking didn’t.

  * They make it until high school and straight up _refuse_ to go to college, no matter what their parents say.

  * But, yes, they suppose they _have_ to do something with their life. Yes, they’re working on it, they are, they swear.

  * It’s their 24th birthday, and their parents tell him if by next year they didn’t get their shit together, they’ll have no choice but to kick him out.

  * Viper immediately tweets this injustice, because, you see, they’re an influencer.

  * “ _ **Influencer**_.”

  * It started with them live blogging their whole life with a heavy dose of complaints and dark humor and cynicism, and somehow they made it popular.

  * And then companies started reaching out to them and, well, they weren’t about to say no to some money.

  * I wouldn’t say they’re _liked_ though.

  * Popular? Yes. Liked? Let’s not go that far lmao. Make people talk about them and distract them from their own life? Absolutely.

  * Viper would _die_ within the first 30 minutes of living in the streets, so they look for a part-time job to try to soothe their parents.

  * They become cashier at the coffee shop.

  * Except it doesn’t soothe their parents at all, so when they meet the deadline, they just move in with the others Arcobaleno.




* * *

  * Luce is… I’m still hesitating for Luce.

  * She can be their neighbor, and the only one among them who actually has her life together and under control and going exactly as she wants it to go.

  * And they kind of secretly hates her because of it, but the spite helps them try harder to get _their_ shit together.

  * On the other hand she’s genuinely very supportive of them, which not many people in their life are—if any—, because she believes in the beauty and strength and bravery of pursuing your dreams no matter what, and they love her _so_ much for it.

  * Also she indulges and encourages every last one of their bad decisions, which undoubtedly makes everything worse, but everyone is happy not to point it out.

  * _OR_ she can be just like them, doing what is essentially procrastinating into adulthood.

  * I think both have the potential to be funny, but let’s go with the second one for consistency’s sake.




* * *

  * Luce has a whole thriving enterprise to inherit from her parents, but no, thank you very much, she wants to make her own mark in the world.

  * She majors in European & International Business, minors in Entrepreneurship & Innovation, and sets out to make her own mark in the world.

  * She works in her parent’s enterprise in the meantime, but only because she’ll need money to make her own mark in the world, and also, you know, to _live_ until she makes her own mark in the world.

  * Which is absolutely a work in progress, she’s working on that right now. Making her own mark in the world.

  * Luce _doesn’t have any fucking clue_ what she wants her own mark in the world to be. Or more like, she wants to do so many things!

  * When she talks to Colonnello about saving money so she can try to do as many things as she needs to, he tells her about how they totally could use another roommate to pay their bills.

  * She becomes a server at the coffee shop.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was part 1 because otherwise it would have been too long lol. Stay tuned for part 2!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	3. Bonus 2: Jobs Hard, Dream Jobs Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the first bonus was a long build up lol, but here’s the heart of the story, the _conflict_ you may say.

  * The Arcobaleno needs to be eight to pay their rent and other bills because they are struggling with making their own money, to say the least.
  * Now this is the Arcobaleno we're talking about. They’re hard-working, and resourceful, and doesn’t give up until they get what they want. It should only be temporary.
  * It isn’t.
  * Here’s the thing, they’re all dead set into following the _wrong_ vocation.



* * *

  * Lal wants to be a writer, but she simply can’t write for shit. She _did_ write whole books already, from beginning to end, but were they good books?
  * Not really.
  * But it’s something she decided she would be since her childhood, and it means a lot to her.
  * See, Lal was—and still is—a tomboy, but that never stopped her to be in perfect tune with her feminine side, to like both of her side the exact same amount.
  * But she was always made to feel like she had to choose. By her girl friends, by her boy friends, by her parents, by the teachers, by her crushes, by everyone.
  * But then she found _the_ book with a girl just like her, a girl who was both, and lived her life as both, and who was just allowed to. A girl who kicked ass and found love at the same time, a girl who was loved for whom she was, _all_ she was.
  * And then she find all the _other_ books like that.
  * And it was a game-changer.
  * Fon proposed to throw books at people to cheer her up, because it’s a thing she actually does. Throw books about whatever point she’s trying to make at people.
  * Her classmates in elementary quick learned to shut the fuck up about her lol.



* * *

  * And so, that’s what she wants to do. For all the others girls and women who still might need to hear it. She’s writing fantasy-action books with equal place for romance.
  * But, again, she’s bad at it and no one wants to publish her. She already self-published because she wanted to give herself that, but she wants to be published and have her book actually reach as much of a big audience it can.
  * In the meantime she’s out there with an impeccable physical form, with an athletic body pros would damn themselves over, coaching her friends at the gym and actually giving them the results they wished for and more.
  * And she actually loves it. Doing sport, coaching people.
  * She could be the most popular fitness coach ever, or even better, could be out there at the Olympic Games breaking records, but, “haha, what?”
  * “No, this is just a hobby, something I like to do for me. Sports keep me grounded, that’s all.”
  * “I don’t see myself making money out of it.”



* * *

  * Fon is still a martial art prodigy, still knows all these hundreds-ish martial arts. This is not what he does for a living.
  * He never even considered it once in his life to do this for a living.
  * Because you see, Fon found his calling really young. Calligraphy.
  * He used to practice it with his dad—still do—, and he just fell in love with the art. He finds it so pretty, so compelling, it moves him every time.
  * Often he finds himself stuck in front of a painting, or a sculpture, or listening to music for who knows how long, his mind blown away, and it’s the kind of feelings he wants to inspire with his calligraphy.
  * But Fon’s calligraphy is really just very average. He puts too much weight or not enough, he can’t move his wrist as smoothly as he should, and he’s a perfectionist so there’s a lot of starting-all-over-again the same piece.
  * And he’s just... very average.
  * But patience is a virtue, and hard work and devotion is always rewarded.
  * Or something.



* * *

  * Reborn basically grew up in a coffee shop, raised by his single mother who couldn’t afford not to work full time, and with a boss understanding and kind enough Reborn could hang out in the shop, as long as he didn’t cause problems.
  * It’s a very happy period of his life too, full of nice memories, and that always inspire him feelings of love and warmth and happiness.
  * His mom eventually succeeds her boss and takes over the business namely thanks to her masterful way to do coffee, and the shop thrives even if it never makes it big.
  * Because his mom passes away, and she dpes give the shop to him in her will, but even now he can take care of the shop himself he just can’t make himself do it.
  * He opens his own coffee shop instead, and tells himself it’s because such good coffee must be widely spread in the world, and that it’s in homage to his mom, and he has to find someone worthy enough to pass down the family art of making coffee just in case.
  * Not because he’s chasing the feelings of the happiest period of his life, and he can’t quite let go of his childhood nor his mother yet, of course not.
  * Reborn doesn’t do in feelings like that.



* * *

  * Now Reborn is a man of many skills for sure, but running a business just _isn’t_ one of them.
  * His coffee shop... doesn’t become popular past their neighbors, and the clients Reborn seduced to try his shop, and his college aquaintances-to-friends he bullied into coming to his shop, and the clients Skull managed to gain through social media.
  * All of them become regulars though, because the coffee is actually really good.
  * Now Reborn is a man of many qualities, resourceful among them for sure, so if he’s not going to get rich thanks to his shop he just has to find other ways.
  * He’s handsome, so he figures he can become the sugar baby of an older, attractive someone, and kill them as soon as he makes it to her will.
  * It’s a hard no for the others.
  * _Fine_ , then he just can kill people in exchange for money. It’s a thriving market no doubt, and really, there’s so many people just _asking_ for it. _Clearly_ they aren’t enough people yet doing the job.
  * The others make a hard rule against murders of any kind in any shape or form, unless you want to be kicked out of the apartment.
  * (These guys _never_ let Reborn do _anything_.)



* * *

  * In between running his business and trying to coax the others into accepting murders, Reborn teaches people. And quickly makes a name for himself for it in the neighborhood (and beyond).
  * He’s the kids’ nightmares, and the parents’ dream, but the results are there anyway, and quickly there’s always someone he has to go to, so he can teach them/their kids.
  * He creates a whole website for it, calls himself a private tutor when the others like to call him a babysitter with benefits (no, _not like that_ ) to make fun of him.
  * He hangs out a lot at his former college too, attends the classes, and challenges the teachers, and straight up takes over the classes too times and times again.
  * Also resolves unresolved so-called equations and makes presentations of them, and then goes back to his coffee shop because that’s just for his spare time.
  * It’s a lot of fun though. But too bad he was born to be the greatest coffee maker ever, am I right???
  * Because it sure is a job Reborn wouldn’t mind doing.



* * *

  * A friend of a friend of a friend of Colonnello’s apparently found the perfect job for him. It’s a modeling gig.
  * Colonnello just rolls with it, because it’s not like he figured out what he wants to do yet.
  * He’s _handsome_ , so it instantly launches him a career. He goes trending almost as quick, but then instead of making it big he just kinds of... stagnate just a level below.
  * Because as it turns out, the modeling world is all kind of _fucked up???_
  * And Colonnello will not stand for it, nu-uh, no sir. And he won’t be complicit in it either, and certainly won’t win it money and make it more popular.
  * He _did_ sign a contract so he doesn’t quit, but his demands of being an ethical, morally good model reduces _a lot_ of his opportunities to move up the ladder, and he kind of just... keep stagnating.
  * As it turns his agent is quite happy to stand by him, but that’s not doing much for either of their salary lol.
  * Colonnello wouldn’t quit anyway, because at some point standing up against the wrongdoings of the modeling world turns into changing it for the better or bringing it down.
  * Because you see, Colonnello is an extreme guy like that, an all or nothing guy.
  * And now that he has his blood pumping, well… he might as well invest all this energy somewhere, right?



* * *

  * Colonnello writes all of it in his diary.
  * Yes, you read that right, just hear me out. Colonnello is actually the true writer of the group.
  * And I was just gonna play that up for fun first, but I actually love this idea.
  * Colonnello is a poet, and he’s good at it. He can write you a couple of lines more than decent on the spot without breaking a sweat.
  * He started his diary young, thanks to a throwaway joke of Reborn at his behalf, and never stopped since then.
  * He’s a bookworm too since forever, just read everything he can get his hands on, so that helped a lot. That, plus the fact he actually has quite the critical mind, which you wouldn’t guess at first glance.
  * He becomes the one Lal runs to whenever she hits a writer’s block, or a plot hole, or struggles with a scene or anything else.
  * They sit together for hours at times, and Colonnello always manages to kick start her brain—and words— again.
  * He writes poems for the others on the daily. Whenever he’s bored, or he feels like it, or is inspired by something or another.
  * He writes poems for everyone actually lol, as long as he likes you the barest minimum. (It’s always on his free will though, he doesn’t take requests, _can’t_ write at the demand of others.)
  * Just... Poet!Colonnello. _Think_ about it.
  * Because Colonnello sure as hell _won’t_ lmao.
  * Guys don’t have writer as their possible jobs, right?
  * Right?



* * *

  * Skull isn’t a terrible dancer per se, he just... doesn’t have the beat. And has a very unique dancing style.
  * He’s charming though, and exudes this very happy, contagious energy whenever he’s dancing, and is very graceful in his movements too.
  * Too bad he just too bad a dancer for that to cancel how bad he is though. If he wants to make that his way of living anyway.
  * Because he has a youtube channel for his dancing and its doing pretty good. Of course he has his lot of ‘fans’ who are there only to make fun of him, but also genuinely supportive fans who support him in his dream.
  * Skull has another youtube channel for his stunts.
  * He didn’t find his way in a circus in this AU, but _did_ find his way to a bike and never lost it since.
  * He doesn’t know he’s immortal either/is a Cloud, but it sure as hell doesn’t stop him lmao.
  * That, plus the fact he’s just doesn’t have common sense, or self-preservation instincts, and he’s an adrenaline/speed junkie, and _this_ youtube channel is a hell of a lot more popular.
  * It’s niche content, but widely known and admired among its intended target audience.
  * He’s regularly asked if/when he intends to make it to the big screen.
  * Always answer along the lines of “thanks man, but no way, this is just for fun you know? But check my awesome dancing channel so you can call yourself an OG fan once I make it famous ;)”.
  * _Sure_ Skull, once you make it famous. One day for sure. _Eventually_.



* * *

  * Verde is quite simply bullied by the others into finding a job. After all, “you don’t look for roommates only for one of them to _not_ participate in the bills?”
  * Now to be fair Verde does pay his share of the bills, but “hello, didn’t you look for us so you can save on your money??? Be reasonable.”
  * Verde doesn’t like this idea much. He still ends up as an accountant for a nearby little enterprise.
  * Whatever, but he better doesn’t hear anything else from them now. That’s too bad, because they kind of live together now.
  * And once the Arcobaleno catch on the fact he’s a genius _genius_ , they just... don’t understand... what the hell he’s doing with his life???
  * (Which is fucking rich of them lmao, not that they’re aware of it.)
  * Now Verde makes plenty of use of his intelligence. He’s still a scientist like in canon, has multiple degrees from online school, has a lab and everything, but without the ‘madness’ part lol.



* * *

  * Builds a lot of things, a lot of useful technical devices they use daily and that are full in their apartment.
  * And their neighbors’s apartments. And their whole building. And all the other buildings in their neighborhood.
  * Also repair stuff and things like that. He just became the jack of all trades of the neighborhood with time, and he’s quite happy with it.
  * Because you see, Verde is a man of the people. The _modest_ , small people. And thus he refuses to put a price tag on any of his inventions.
  * Which Viper is baffled with because “that’s... doesn’t make any sense??? That’s not... how you manage money??? You’ll run out of your parents’s money eventually, and then you’ll need money from _somewhere_ to keep building your inventions? You can just make other people who have the money pay for your inventions, so you can keep giving them for free to the people you want?”
  * Verde plays deaf.
  * The Arcobaleno do _not_ let it go, and he holds up his inventions against them whenever they become too insisting.
  * (Verde could literally hack into a bank or something, and set them all off for life, but apparently it’s too much to ask???)
  * (Verde just doesn’t do good with fame. Or expectations. Or responsibilities.)
  * (But no one needs to know that.)



* * *

  * Viper doesn’t do good with social interactions, so they’re really happy they can work from home and that Reborn’s coffee shop isn’t very successful at all.
  * They’d content themself with that, but unfortunately they have a dream of their own.
  * They’re a singer. Write their own songs too.
  * Which Skull finds awesome as fuck, and once in a blue moon manages to have them singing off-screen in his videos.
  * (On the oher hand he becomes a regular face across all Viper’s social medias.)
  * They’re _good_ too, had their parents pay them lessons since middle school right up until they finished high school.
  * They consider saving money so they can keep the lessons going, but they’re not sure it’d be worth it.
  * Because Viper doesn’t do good with social interactions, let alone getting on a stage, and facing a public, and _performing_.
  * Haha, yeah, absolutely not.
  * Singing under the shower, and humming at random times, and karaoke nights once they’re drunk enough will just have to do.



* * *

  * Luce is... all over the place. Starts businesses and runs multiple ones at the same time, and has them fail almost as quick as she comes up with them.
  * She tries cooking, and baking—it fails but at least now Reborn’s coffee shop also proposes baked goods; she tries painting, photography, music; she tries website designer, video producer, wood worker; she tries and tries and tries.
  * The others try to subtly stay updated on her various businesses to make sure she doesn’t go into debt, but Luce majored in International Business so she knows better than that, thank you very much.
  * She tries to stay clear of the children toys market because the whole point is for her to step out of her parent’s shadow, but she loves it and craves eventually.
  * She fails too, but takes up sewing in the meantime and loves the fact she can just come up with things and have full control on their designs.
  * She settles on fashion. Starts a website where she proposes her handmade sewn clothes, simple but with a touch of extravagance, like her outfit in canon. And handmade jewelries too.
  * Has Skull pitches in for both the designs and how to run her business ethically.



* * *

  * She proposes handmade jewelry, and she has a blast doing all of it, but she’s not exactly _good_ at it.
  * She’s creative alright, and has the eye to make things aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but she has very niche tastes that don’t speak out to many, and she’s just kind of... average.
  * On the other hand dressing other people according to their own style and tastes, and finding the best of outfits for them, _that_ she can do.
  * And she can do it _great_. Can pick up your style and what you’re going for in one look, and propose something even better.
  * She loves seeing how people beam at how comfortable and confident they feel in the outfits she picks for them.
  * Goes often on shopping trips with Reborn and they always come back with clothes for the others.
  * But sewing her own clothes though! Making her own jewelries! Getting to spread her creativity in the world and seeing it bring joy to other people!
  * _That’s_ the good stuff.



* * *

  * Bermuda is their landlord. Yeah, you didn’t see _that_ coming, did you?
  * He lives in the same building as them, with his husband Jaeger.
  * The Arcobaleno always late to pay rent but also never _too_ late to pay it, and he’s a nice landlord anyway.
  * He’s actually _not_ a nice landlord, but he’s _very_ invested in the shit wreck that are these people's lives.
  * Because, how can they _not_ realize that the perfect job for them that’d make them successful and where they’d thrive is right there under their nose?
  * It’s... _so_ obvious???
  * What happened to these people brain cells anyway? Who’s holding the remaining ones and how they decide who gets to have them and when they do?
  * They _must_ throw around some brain cells like hot potatoes between them if they can manage the responsibility of renting an apartment and keeping a roof above their head.
  * Now if _only_ they’d let Bermuda teach them how to _efficiently_ use them.
  * It makes for long conversation with Jaeger cuddled in their bed.
  * They decide the Arcobaleno suffer from Terminal Obliviousness with (more than) a dash of Stupidity.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In part 3 both the Vongola Tenth Gen and the Varia make an appearence. Can you guess how?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
